Within any large organization, over the span of many years, the organization often finds itself with a sprawling IT infrastructure that encompasses a variety of different computer hardware, operating systems, and application software. Although each individual component of such infrastructure might itself be well-engineered and well-maintained, when attempts are made to interconnect such components, or to share common resources, it is often a difficult administrative task. In recent years, organizations have turned their attention to technologies such as virtualization and centralized storage, and even more recently cloud computing, which can provide the basis for a shared infrastructure. However, there are few all-in-one platforms that are particularly suited for use in such environments. These are the general areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.